


The Shovel Talk

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [160]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara learns that older siblings aren't the only ones who tend to be overprotective.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 29
Kudos: 501





	The Shovel Talk

Madara found his best friend sitting on the front porch chewing the nails on both hands, his eye fixated on the two figures across the lawn with fright in his eyes. Flopping down next to him got no reaction. Neither did poking him in the ribs. Waving a hand in front of his face got him to move but it was only to catch the hand so he could continue staring across his front yard.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Madara demanded.

“That,” Hashirama answered shortly. When Madara looked, however, he saw nothing more than Tobirama having a civilized conversation with the delegate from Uzushiogakure.

“I don’t get it.”

“What if he kills her!?” With a muted wail Hashirama hunched himself forward and grabbed double fistfuls of his own hair to pull on. “Mito-hime agreed last night that a marriage between us would be favorable and it made me really happy because look at her! She’s so pretty! And smart and strong! But- oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh my. I’m just so worried.”

Madara looked at the man askance before checking across the lawn again.

“You’re worried about Tobirama? He’s just talking to her.”

“Exactly! He’s giving her the _shovel talk_. The last time he had to speak to one of my suitors he really did end up with a shovel in his hands, you know. No one’s ever found the grave.” Hashirama shuddered.

At his side Madara perked up. Now that sounded very interesting. “He’s giving the princess of Uzushio a shovel talk?”

Considering her rather deadly reputation that required a lot of guts. Madara had to silently applaud both of them for keeping a straight face throughout their entire conversation. He and Hashirama sat in silence for several more minutes until finally Mito seemed to nod in acceptance of whatever Tobirama was asking her, then the two of them turned for the house and walked together while somehow giving the impression of separate destinations. Hashirama practically vaulted off the porch only to stop and peer up at his little brother with a wobbling bottom lip.

“I wish you both happiness, Anija.” Tobirama granted him a rare smile, sparking a brilliant one in return. Hashirama threw his arms around the man for a brief hug before turning to glow at the Uzushio princess who had agreed to be his wife. As they moved away to have a private conversation of their own Madara caught the first few words.

“He’s quite terrifying isn’t he?” Mito was saying in a startlingly shaken voice.

“What did you _say_ to her?” Madara demanded as he sidled up next to Tobirama, ignoring the other two once they were out of earshot.

After dragging his own gaze away from the newly betrothed Tobirama lifted his eyebrows in a mild expression. “I merely expressed how incredibly dissatisfied I would be if she should harm my brother in any way. He’s the only one I have left; I would be remiss in my duties as a sibling if I did not describe all the many ways I can peel her skin from her body if she takes it upon herself to hurt him.”

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit?” Madara asked through a shaky breath. Unlike Mito, however, he found himself more shaken with arousal than fear.

“Exaggerating?” Tobirama scoffed. “At least I gave her a chance. Not like the last one.”

“The one whose grave they never found?”

“Mn. And they never will.” The mild expression on his face dripped away to become what Madara could only call an evil smirk and it was the single most attractive look he’d ever worn.

Obviously this was a much more dangerous man than Madara had ever realized. Courting him would be an exercise in caution as he watched his every step, taking his very life in to his own hands just to get a little closer. But as he watched the light of violence twinkling in those bloody eyes Madara knew that none of that would stop him. Curiosity may have burned him before but the promise of satisfaction kept him coming back time and time again – and courting Tobirama promised to be a very satisfying adventure.


End file.
